¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?
by Missclover
Summary: Toda mi agonía desaparece cuando me sujetas en tu abrazo./ Este Fic participa en el tema: "Cuando escucho yo imagino..." del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"/ All I Need de Within Temptation.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

Este Fic participa en el Tema **"Cuando escucho yo imagino..."** del Foro: **El NejiTenten no ha de morir**

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

_Arrogante._ Tenía tan sólo 6 años cuando escuché el primer comentario sobre mi persona. Y no le di importancia, pasé de largo ignorando a mis propios compañeros de clases quienes me mandaban miradas funestas con sólo verme.

_Cretino._ No había pasado ni una semana del anterior insulto cuando esa palabra llegó a mis oídos, sabía el porqué lo decían, pero de igual manera seguí sin el interés para cambiarlo. Me aparté una vez más de ellos tratando de buscar un lugar solitario dentro de la academia, el cual lograra sacarme de ese mundo fatalista por escasos minutos.

_Orgulloso._ Otra ofensa. Pasando los años seguía soportando las críticas pero no dejaba de tener ese sentimiento de valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás. Quién no aguantaba su propio destino era patético de ver, y por eso se los restregaba en cara haciéndoles ver el crudo final que obtendrían.

_Genio._ Más que elogio sentía la hipocresía desbordante de los enemigos y de mi propia familia cuando me calificaban con esa palabra de cinco letras.

Esas eran las definiciones que me representaban. Sin importar si se tratara de un conocido o algún extraño, siempre podía escuchar crueles palabras salidas de sus bocas. Sí, era verdad que jamás intenté demostrar ser alguien diferente, hacía oídos sordos y me enorgullecía ver las expresiones de desdicha cuando otro perdía en frente de mis narices; cuando ellos estaban mal y yo no. Cuando les dejaba en claro quién era el mejor a base de ideas, calificaciones y esfuerzo para el mundo que vivíamos; cuando les dictaba quién era el perdedor y quién no.

Así era mi forma de vida definida con burlas del esfuerzo en mejorar, pero si de niño me era indiferente entonces ¿Por qué trataría de cambiar ahora siendo un adulto?

Un leve quejido me saca de mis pensamientos, sonrío como si fuera lo más natural para mí mientras observo el rostro delicado de la mujer que está a mi lado y reposa en la cama matrimonial. Pero era inevitable no mostrar esas sensaciones si Tenten lograba cambiarme por completo.

Mi mirada se enfoca ahora en su cuerpo desnudo -semi- cubierto por la delgada y fina tela de lino, deleitándome por sus curvas, el tono de su piel, su cabello rebeldemente ondulado esparcido por toda la almohada.

En su mano izquierda, en aquél anillo de oro blanco.

Siento que con un solo abrazo de ella me llena por completo, de admitir mis errores y no tener vergüenza por ello. Sus sonrisas no dejan que pierda mi confianza en lograrlo, su voz no me destroza y me da el ánimo para no hundirme en el abismo de la desesperación.

¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera ver a través de mí?

Había sufrido la pérdida de mi padre a temprana edad, no entendiendo su decisión de morir había adquirido con esa amarga experiencia la facultad de sobresalir, de ver por el destino y resignarme a ello. Pero con el paso del tiempo también pude valorarme y saber lo que era equivocarse.

He intentado recuperar los lazos perdidos por aquél daño para esas personas que una vez había logrado lastimar. No había sido fácil tratar de ser otra persona con una distinta forma de pensar, pues todavía tenía presente las palabras de odio escuchadas a lo largo de mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia, de ésos sujetos logrando desequilíbrarme en el terreno y obtener aquél miedo a fracasar.

Sé que estoy a un solo paso de transformar mí alrededor, todo eso lo sé porque la tengo a ella, a mi única amiga que siempre estuvo conmigo y me da la fuerza para continuar. Abría una puerta por todo lo que necesito, sin dejar de rendirme, haciendo mi corazón un lugar mejor. Olvidando los recuerdos oscuros tallados en mi vida.

Sólo por Tenten era capaz de cambiar.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como se mencionó arriba, este Fic participa en un nuevo tema del mismo Foro **El NejiTen no ha de morir,** y la canción que elegí para el reto fue **All I need **de** Within Temptation.**

Quise participar por buenas razones, 1- Mientras sea por esta pareja yo estaré dispuesta a escribir. 2- Fue bueno conocer otro tipo de música de la cual no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar xD (cof cof pura música japonesa y una que otra variedad cof cof)

En fin, sentí que me faltó escribir más, de desarrollar más la idea pero sinceramente estaba haciéndole mucha vuelta sin llegar a nada en concreto. Y espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera muy corto. xD Me gustó de la canción parte de la letra y eso fue lo que escribí, de lo que sentí al leerla. :3

Espero que se animen a entrar al Foro y ver los nuevos temas que se están haciendo así también de invitarlos a leer las historias de otras autoras que se han puesto a escribir por esta linda pareja :)

* Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos. :)


End file.
